parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 4.
This is the four part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *Narrator: As Thomas travelled back to the woods of light, he puffed up the side of the gorge, and arrived safely at the Edward village, only to find that one minigame was unlocked for him. *Belle: Here, we've got all you need to have a good time. So bring the six crystals! *Percy: Bravo, Thomas! Look what you've won! *Thomas: Yippee! *(Thomas hops into the first minigame, which takes him to Pyralums. At the Pyralums level, Thomas knows that he is ready, and goes climbing up the high platforms, but manages to collect all the lums before time is up. He then leaves the Edward village and the minigame to find the other glob crystals and three masks as he heads off to the Menhir Hills where Harold is waiting) *Harold: Hey, be careful! This place is guarded by a walking shell. Looks like you can tame it by tiring it out. *Thomas: Thanks for the tip. *Harold: No problem. *(Thomas runs away from the shell, which bumps into a wall, and explodes. He hits a switch that opens a door on the floor, then jumps down to free a pirate cage, containing an orange lum. He climbs back up, then walks up to the entrance, and runs away from the shell, which charges at him, but stops as Thomas jumps on it. The shell charges faster toward a gate as Thomas jumps off and meets Harold once again) *Harold: Bravo! You succeeded in taming the missile. You can get on the missile, and accelerate, but can jump of the missile as well. Warning: You can't jump off the missile if you accelerate. *(Thomas shoots another cage to free another orange lum, but goes inside, then defeats two more pirates by using his lightsaber and knocking them out cold, goes into the quiet area, and frees another orange lum from another cage. He runs along toward the hole on the floor, and flies down unharmed, but floats safely to the bottom, only to come into another area with another shell. He runs round a corner, and collects a yellow lum, but is chased by the shell, which runs into a mushroom as Thomas jumps on it and another, before he shoots a purple lum and flies onto an upper safe place. He grabs another yellow lum, and shoots the cage for three lums. He floats down and tames the shell once again before he gets on and rides faster and faster to collect more lums ahead. As the shell finally collects last of them, Thomas jumps off and collects another yellow lum, but fights another pirate, then defeats him, shoots a switch, and jumps down below) *Narrator: This is also a level where Thomas has to come back with the you-know-what for you-know-who in this area. He picked up a barrel, then walked over to a lit fire torch, and flew across to another cage to break more yellow lums free. Thomas picked up another flying barrel and flew back to the area to climb up the stairs and head through a door to find someone he knew. *Thomas: Whoa! Huh? What's all this, then? *(Thomas notices a robot pirate, now broken apart, as a bit falls toward a green engine. *Thomas: Henry! So that's you who's wiped all the robot pirates? Only 20 pirates against you?! I beat they don't stand a chance! *Henry: Uh... Hello, little engine. Do you want to arm wrestle? *Thomas: Hey, you don't look so good. Are you hurt?! *Henry: I must have swallowed something bad for me. To get better, I'll need some life potion. It's hidden in the Kingdom of the Dead. It says that the door to there is at the Marshes of Awakening. But I'm too weak to go there. *Thomas: The Kingdom of the Dead? I promise I won't forget. Hmm... Hold on! I'm going to find the entrance of marshes and bring back the elixir of life from The Cave of Bad Dreams! *Henry: Tha... Thanks little buddy! *Narrator: Thomas had to run back to the marshes to make Henry better. He climbed up a high mountain until he came face to face with George. *George: I can read your mind. You know the name of this place. Are you now ready to enter the cave of bad dreams? I think I shall tell you something before you come in. I have hidden a precious treasure inside. You may keep it for yourself if you beat me to it. I'll give a head start, so don't waste anytime! And if I catch you, I'll show you no mercy! *(George points the elixir's eyes at Thomas, who is so scared, that he is transported into the Kingdom of the Dead. He puffs along the tracks, feeling very worried, hoping that George won't eat him) *Narrator: This is the cave of Bad Dreams which has nightmares coming true. This means that Thomas must find the elixir before Henry dies. Thomas was collecting lots of yellow lums in the cave, hoping onto skulls and swinging on purple lums. Watch out for that giant arm! It's the same hand of George's. As Thomas climbed up over walls, he swung onto a purple lum until he came to a hallway of arms. Thomas managed to shoot them out of the way while grabbing the yellow lums, but came between two walls, that moved in and out. He jumped, grabbed, and climbed up. As he collected two red lums for his health, Thomas looked down to find the pyramid had no orb. Uh-oh! Look what's down there too. Those are George's minions, who of I fear. *(Thomas flies down to the platform to collect the yellow lums, and is able to defeat all four minions of George, but grabs the orb, throws it onto the pyramid, which rises, then allows Thomas to fall down a hole in the floor below as he grabs an orange lum behind him. George's minions have a nasty habit to eat Thomas, and if he happens to come close to them, they'll think he's dinner. Thomas climbs up a wall, then goes up the first path to retireve the blue orb, but carries it safely across by using some things that go round in circles. Thomas carefully throws the orb down, and flies safely back to the area to the pyramids to put the blue orb into its blue base. He then climbs up and heads to the next area to get the yellow crystal. He hops onto a skull after swinging onto a purple lum. He swings onto a purple lum between two walls, and flies safely across, but jumps onto another skull, then fights two catterpilars to get across to the other side while collecting five more lums. He then gets lifted up, then grabs the yellow orb, but throws it across, tosses it to the platform that he was on, and flies safely down to grab the purple lum to get across. He picks the orb up and takes it to the next pyramid to put the yellow orb onto its base. The door opens a mouth as Thomas shoots a crystal and grabs an orange lum before he falls down into the pit below) *Narrator: Thomas was unaware that George was behind him. As he went slowly onto the slope, he didn't see a hat and two arms appearing, when he suddenly saw George appearing behind him. *George: Your voyage ends here! *Narrator: Thomas was scared! He slid down the slope as his wheels could carry him. He was able to collect all three orange lums, but his journey had take him face to face for he had to face George to get the elixir. Thomas sped after George as he collected some lums for his health and had finally collected the last orange lum until he finally defeat George at the end of the track. *Thomas: Yeesss! Unbelieveable... It's gold! *(Thomas takes a look when a gold coin is tossed by George when it rolls along the floor as Thomas picks it up. Thomas feels a bit puzzled for a moment) *George: Ah... You have defeated me. My treasure is your's. Take whatever you want. *Thomas: Hmm... I want the treasure! *(Thomas tosses the coin up, and grabs it, then teleports to an island where he is wearing red speedos with a green stripe and blue string, but is wearing red sandals with green stripes where he is with Emily in her purple bikini with stripes and swirls and her purple sandals. They are both relaxing on a towel at the beach. They take on some glasses of water and begin having some kids) *Thomas: Hmm... That means it will only be a little game over sequence. No treasure for me! All I need is the Elixir... ...to save my friend Henry. *George: You ran all those risks to help a friend? Ha! Your folly amuses me! *(Thomas is teleported back to the Marshes where he shakes himself out of that nightmare he had) *George: You've made the right choice. For your trouble... Take this! Here, you deserve it. This is the Elixir of Life. Guard it preciously and hold onto it with great care. *Thomas: Thank you! *(Thomas rushes back to the Menhir Hills to get Henry the Elixir) Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Voice Actors *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) *Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) *Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) *S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) * It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) * Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Music *Fairy Glade - Reprise *Pyralums *Riding the Shell *Clark *Marshes of Awakening *Cave of Bad Dreams *Cave of Bad Dreams - Reprise Part 1. *In Jano's Jaws *I Want The Treasure! Category:UbiSoftFan94